fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lindsay Analougue Show
is a self-titled show about a young child-like chipmunk woman. |image= |caption= |genre = Animated Comedy Black humor Blue humor |format= 2D computer animation 3D computer animation |creator= Manta-bee |written=Manta-bee |directors= Manta-bee |episodes=15 (20 in all) |runtime= 30 minutes |rating= TV-MA |network= WebNetwork |starring= Carrie Savage Manta-bee Breckin Meyer |first= February 2009 (concept formed) |last= |status= }} Plot The show's intro song was an instrumental of Lindsay Lohan's "Rumors". The story usually centers around the overly-dramatic, delusional whiner Lindsay Analougue and her off-beat adventures. The author based the character on the exaggeration of the traits and more-or-so, flaws of her own. Manta-bee has stated that Lindsay's voice is based on her "childhood habit of making high-pitched sounds and giving her characters annoying, high pitched voices." as to purposely add emphasis to the annoyance of the character. As of recent seasons, the character has been given a lower, raspy slurring voice. The Lindsay Analougue Movie will be soon released, along with The Lindsay Analougue Game, closing the series. Discussion of a second series with Lindsay as Queen has been had under the working title of "All Hail Queen Lindsay". But it might be changed due to its similarity to All Hail King Julian. Characters *'Lindsay Analougue' - The whiny drama queen protagonist of the show. She is the dazzling center of her own universe and insists that everything be about her. She may be seen as vain and emotional, but harbors some consideration for others at times. She is stubborn, hypocritical and a slow learner, and tends to take things literally. She would often instigate conflict in her house and between her friends in earlier episodes. (Carrie Savage, Season 1), (Manta-bee, Season 2), (Breckin Meyer, Season 3 and redubs) *'Phil Chipmunk' - A friend of Lindsay's. Lindsay develops an obsession with him, which can make him feel overwhelmed. In the video game, it is stated he moved away, possibly to get away from Lindsay. (Wayne Grayson, Season 1), (Eric Bauza, Season 2) (Does not appear in season 3) *'Brad Bat' - Phil's little friend who is given to hero-worship towards Phil. He is shown with a younger brother and is never seen again after "Sneeze, Please". (Jeremy Shada) *'Tyrone Bandicoot' - He is usually in a ticked-off mood. Doesn't appear in season 3. He took his leave of absence saying that he hated everyone anyway, so his leaving words were, "So long, chumps." (Kyle Herbert) Secondary *'The YA Gang' - Lindsay ventured into their turf, and after taking lashings from some them, who were locals, she was banished, but not before they harassed her for asking stupid questions. (Stacy DePass, Kari Wahlgren, Rodger Bumpass) *'Rin Euguolana' - Lindsay's monochrome clone that wreaked havoc. So far she's only had one appearance on the show. She too has been retconned, but will appear in the second series as "Rina". (Brecken Meyer, Alex Borstien (series 2)) *'Victoria Mongoose' - She dislikes Lindsay and is constantly putting her down, with Lindsay being unable to get the upper hand. She is seen as a replacement for Lauren, (and ultimately, Celina, after the latter's death), as she makes appearances only after Lauren ceased to be a character on the show. In the movie, she only says the reason she makes fun of Lindsay is because of what a "poser" she thinks Lindsay is. And then adds that Lindsay would be better off if she would just be herself and "stopped trying to act like such a hot-shot". (Rebecca Soler) (Nicole Sullivan, season 2+) *'The Analogue Family' - Lindsay's family that consists of siblings Shanon, Celina, Toby and their mother. The father is nowhere to be seen. The former two have moved on with their lives and Toby, despite still living at home due to still being young, have hardly made any appearances ever since. The mother is shown to be bipolar, as she can be frustrated one moment, then calm the next. In the video game, Lindsay mentions she's done something so horrible to her family, that she can never go back to them, as well as them "not being able to come back". *'Sora' - Makes some appearances in the show. He seems to enjoy teasing Lindsay. (Scott Menville) *'Tifa' *'Yuffie' (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *'Squal Leonheart' *'Barbon' - The bartender from Streets of Rage (Chris Sabat) *'Rosa' - A pokemon trainer. *'Allison Kane' - A bratty 11-year-old who easily outwits Lindsay. In season 3, she is said to be turning 12 and returning with a new outfit and possibly, a less antagonistic attitude. (Mila Kunis) Episodes/Issues #'Sunday Jive (or Once Upon A Whine)' - Lindsay tells everyone about something that happened, but no one believes her./'Put Your Controller where your Mouth is' - Phil and Ty play video games. Since they say girls can't play video games, this challenges Lindsay to prove them wrong... or at least try./'Bobbing Sled' - Phil, Brad and Ty tell Lindsay that sleds aren't for girls, Lindsay tries to prove otherwise, but she goes on an unpleasant ride. Brad later scolds Lindsay for getting blood on his sled. #'I Am Curious Yeller'/'Autism Rape Awareness/''Chip Chug''' - Lindsay dares to cross the turf of the YA Gang /Two girls named Yuffie and Tiffa offer Lindsay a powerful drink, but the two have something else in mind after the chipmunk drinks it all so fast./Lindsay decides to bug autistics, just to feel higher and mightier. A dingo called Big Mikey, who says he can smell a phony from a mile away, gets into a squabble with Lindsay. Despite Lindsay pleading to have autism herself, he won't believe her, calling her out on several of her past behaviors that she brings up, until she is finally forced to admit defeat. #'Break Your Mama's Back' - Lindsay and the guys sign up for a roller derby team. The girls' side of the team is led by Victoria Mongoose, whom Lindsay takes an immediate disliking to. Even worse, the guys immediately take a liking to her, and let her into their circle willingly. But the two girls must overcome their petty quarrels to win the derby. #'Citizen Allison'- A little terror arrives to cause chaos for Lindsay, and her name is Allison Kane. Lindsay tries to tell everyone how horrible Allison is, but nobody will believe her, either laughing it off in her face, comparing her to Lindsay, or telling her "don't be silly," convinced Allison is too sweet to be such a troublemaker. #'Cheer Fever' - The girls get a spot on the cheerleading team, but when a cheer competition is being held, will they be in it to win it? (Featuring "Hollaback Girl/Give it to Me" by Gwen Stefani/Rick James.) #'Thieving With Mr. Cooper' - After Lindsay stalks Sly Cooper and follows him to the safe house, the gang agree to let her join them on their recent heist, under her threatening to rat them out, thinking she can't possibly mess things up that badly. This episode was recently pulled from rotation due to copyright claim from Sucker Punch and Sanzaru games. #'Carter the Unfriendly Ghost' - The guys investigate a ghost haunting in a cellar. Meanwhile, Lindsay begs Victoria to let her dance in Victoria's newly-formed club. #'Double Boom' - Guilt-ridden Tyrone goes on a date with Lindsay. (This episode features the song "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer and "Set Adrift on Memories Bliss" by PM Dawn.) #'Bandicoot-tastic Voyage' - Lindsay attempts to shrink and put herself inside a waffle that was intended to be eaten by Phil, so she and Phil could be together, albeit in a strange way. But Ty walks by the freshly-toasted waffle, asks who's it is, and Phil answers nobody's, despite the name "Phil" being written on it in syrup, and it is Ty instead who eats it. #'Sneeze, Please' - When everyone falls ill, Lindsay is upset for two reasons, nobody is there to listen to her, and she feels as she's not part of the group. She then learns that Bradley and his brother had caught a flu. Not wanting to feel left out, Lindsay is determined to catch it from them. #'It's Lindsay's Party and You'll Do What She Wants You To!' - Lindsay keeps pushing the idea of a surprise birthday party for her on everyone else./'Christmas Gifts '- Phil Chipmunk has trouble deciding what to get his friends for Christmas. #'Split Personality' - Maraschino works on an invention to split the components of one's personality and uses it on Lindsay, Giving birth to her monochrome counterpart Rin Euguolana. #'Allison's Birthday' - It's Allison Kane's 12th birthday. Victoria, thinking Lindsay will ruin it with her petty jealousy, like she did with everyone else's birthdays, attempts to leave her out, but she finds her way in anyway. #'Exilation' - Lindsay is no longer allowed on Mobius, though she attempts to get back in, Statyx the Hedgehog sends the Mobius Interpol, and eventually, Military Forces after her. It is revealed her house gets burned down in this episode during these events. #'Christmas Closer' - Sora and Sly Cooper give Lindsay some gifts as the 2010s approach. (This episode usually skips when aired in rotation, but will be shown rarely.) Trivia/Allusions * Up until "Break Your Mama's Back", the format was three segments an episode/strip. *Cheer Fever is a homage to the movie Bring it On. *Break Your Mama's Back is a homage to the movie Whip It *A game similar to Just Dance is seen in an episode in the form of a pole-dancing game. The Album Shortly before the show's cancellation, an album of all the songs that have appeared in the show was released. Gallery File:Newlindsayart_by_manta_bee-dbe3rnr.png.jpeg|Lindsay Victoriamg.PNG|Victoria Mongoose Allisonkn.PNG|Allison Kane Untitled drawing by manta bee-d9b5hnf.png|Left to Right: Brad, Phil and Tyrone. Concept designs Linz.PNG|Lindsay Tyronebandicoot.JPG|Tyrone Philchip.JPG|Phil Bradb.JPG|Brad Lindsay's Siblings.jpg|Lindsay's siblings before the redesign. VictoriaMongoose.PNG|Victoria See Also All Hail Queen Lindsay Eva and Cece's Chop Suey The Forest Friends Category:Slight Draft Productions Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Cartoons